


A Pinky Promise

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Confused T.J., Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Hopeful Ending, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Third Wheel Cyrus, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus AU, angsty, movie date, the fosters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: [Note: This is a Tyrus AU based on The Fosters. The Movie Theater scene with Jude and Connor where they hold Pinkies. ]Cyrus agrees to third wheel on a movie date with TJ and his ‘girlfriend’ Amber. Cyrus is confused by TJ’s back and forth behavior...and he’s tired of the cat-and-mouse game between the two of them. But, he has a weakness for TJ that doesn’t go away. Will the movie date end in disaster...or will T.J. give Cyrus hope for the future between them?





	A Pinky Promise

Cyrus had never felt like more of an idiot than in this very moment. How could he have possibly thought that this plan would end well? 

It was no secret that Cyrus Goodman had feelings for his best friend, TJ Kippen. Well...it was a secret to TJ himself. And TJ was confused on so many levels...it made Cyrus feel slightly better about himself.

Just awhile ago, TJ had kissed Cyrus on the camping trip. Following that, he’d started ‘dating’ Amber...but he still wanted to sneak around with Cyrus. Then, when Cyrus confronted him about being confusing...TJ kissed him again. And then suddenly, he was back together with Amber.

Which led them to now, when Cyrus had, for some questionable reason, agreed to go on a double date with them to the movies. To make matters worse...Cyrus didn’t have a date.

Basically, he agreed to be a third wheel with his confused crush, and his ‘girlfriend’ Amber...who Cyrus would refer to as a ‘beard.’

So, yeah. Cyrus is an idiot.

Cyrus had initially said no, making up any possible excuse to avoid the situation...but TJ persisted, and Cyrus was never able to say no to him. It was one of his biggest weaknesses.

“Sorry, Teej. I’d love to see a movie with you but...I have...a thing. At a place.” Cyrus explains, mentally slapping himself for the stupid excuse.

“Please, Cy.” TJ begged. Cyrus shook his head.

“No, Teej. I am not going to third wheel with you and Amber. I’d rather be doing ANYTHING else...like completing things on my list of things I CAN’T do.” Cyrus rolls his eyes. TJ pouts.

“Cy...I promise you won’t third wheel. Plus...we both know you wouldn’t rather be doing that.” TJ laughs, and Cyrus shrugs.

He would rather be doing anything else...but for some reason...he agreed.

“Fine...I’ll go.” Cyrus sighed, and TJ squealed, jumping up to hug Cyrus tightly.

“Thank you so much, Cy.” TJ whispers, and Cyrus melts into the embrace. He knows that TJ is just inviting him out of pity...because everyone else are in relationships BESIDES him...leaving Cyrus to his lonesome.

But why not enjoy the moment...right? If that was even possible.  
-  
Cyrus was sitting outside the movie theater...thinking of any possible way to get out of this situation. He wasn’t sure he could handle sitting through a romantic film for an hour and a half, right next to his crush, who would inevitably be making out with his girlfriend. Like he always does.

So, you could say Cyrus was less than thrilled.

Cyrus was interrupted from his thoughts by footsteps approaching him. He took a deep breath, looking up to see TJ and Amber walking towards him...hand-in-hand. 

Cyrus frowns.

TJ grins at Cyrus when he sees him, which makes Cyrus feel slightly better. He smiles back at him...face falling when he sees Amber.

Oh, right. She’s here, too.

“Cyrus! I’m so glad you made it!” TJ exclaims. Cyrus stands up from the pavement, giving a small smile.

“Yeah...me too.” Cyrus replies. 

“You remember Amber, right?” TJ questions, and Cyrus nods.

How could he forget?

Cyrus nods at Amber, and she shoots him a smile.

Suddenly, awkward silence fills the air...and Cyrus contemplates running into the street just to escape the tension.

“So...we should probably head inside...before we miss the movie.” TJ suggests, and Cyrus nods. TJ leads Amber into the theater, Cyrus trailing awkwardly behind.

This was going to be anything BUT fun.  
-  
Cyrus was sat beside TJ...Amber on the opposite side. They weren’t holding hands or cuddling...which Cyrus was eternally grateful for.

And also confused at...beings that the theater was filled with couples either making out or cuddling...or both.

Cyrus was starting to think he was the lone wolf of the theater. That’s not embarrassing at all or anything...he practically dealt with that everyday.

Amber was eating popcorn...eyes fixated on the movie. TJ was also entranced in the movie...giving Cyrus the opportunity to look at him.

Cyrus quickly glanced over in TJ’s direction, turning back to the screen.

TJ looked really great tonight. Cyrus squirmed uncomfortably in his seat...

“Because I love you...” The leading man of the movie confessed to his onscreen love interest.

“Can you think of a better reason? Cause’ I can’t. I’ll let you go if you can look me in the eye, and tell me...you don’t feel what I feel...” He says, and Cyrus glances over at TJ again...eyes lingering longer.

TJ’s face looks almost conflicted at what he’d just heard. Cyrus’ face heats up, turning to focus back on the screen tonight. He grips the armrest that is sat between him and TJ.

“It’s...It’s too much.” The girl in the film breathes out. 

Cyrus couldn’t agree more. Being in a constant cat-and-mouse game with TJ was just exhausting...and was starting to take an emotional toll on him.

“I know you want this...I can see it in your eyes.” The man replies. 

TJ puts his arm on the armrest next to Cyrus’, eyes not leaving the movie screen. He felt like he was watching his and Cyrus’ love story in a movie, if you could even call it that. He didn’t know what he was doing...he was so confused.

The only thing he knew was that he cared about Cyrus, and had feelings for him.

And that scared the hell out of him.

TJ knew he was treading through dangerous waters by sitting next to his ‘girlfriend’ Amber...and wanting to be physically closer to Cyrus. 

He prayed that Amber didn’t notice his arm slowly moving closer to Cyrus’. He glanced over, seeing her eating popcorn...completely oblivious to his actions.

TJ glanced down at his and Cyrus’ hands...realizing just how close they were on the armrest. All he had to do was move his hand just slightly, and he’d be holding Cyrus’.

But that was too obvious, and far too risky.

He settled for sliding his hand slowly, carefully, until his pinky hit the side of Cyrus’. 

Cyrus’ eyes widened at the contact, glancing down to see TJ’s hand directly next to his.

There went Cyrus’ heart racing in his chest. BA-BOOM-BA-BOOM-BA-BOOM.

Cyrus kept his eyes glued on the screen...internally panicking. What was TJ doing?

TJ nudged Cyrus’ pinky, testing the waters. He started to feel his heart racing.

TJ looked down at his lap, biting his lip. Taking a leap of faith, he wrapped his pinky carefully around Cyrus’...a small gesture that he hoped would give Cyrus some comfort...some level of understanding.

I’m here for you. I care about you. I promise...things will get better for us.

All of the words he wasn’t able to say. His breath hitched when Cyrus’ pinky grabbed his back.

Cyrus gulped, deciding to hold TJ’s pinky back.

TJ smiled, letting out a breath of relief at the contact. Neither of the boys allowed their eyes to trail from the movie screen, too scared they’d already took a big enough risk. Thankfully, Amber hadn’t noticed a thing...too busy crying over the film.

This had become a secret thing between the two boys...a way for them to reassure each other...without other people noticing. 

Holding pinkies...no matter how small a gesture...became their thing.


End file.
